Winged Rumble!
by angel moO
Summary: A crybaby Shinigami, hot-headed guardian angel, thoughtful and nice devil, a stupid cold-hearted cupid plus a girl with wide forehead...what will happen if you shed them together in a small apartment? TROUBLE. Oh c'mon! just see how Sasuke is the cupid!


**Winged Rumble 

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Yoh! I'm here again with my new story… I think this one is shorter than Hamlet and Juliet and Love, Anon. This one is my replacement for I Envy Cindy… the chapters I typed for that story were erased!! Huh… so I decided to delete it instead. Hope you'll like this one.

This story is an experimental one. I used to write stories which doesn't contain magic or something else but I'll try to give this one a try… it's not about magic, okay?! As you can see, ANGELS—yeah. About flying boys who are handsome… hehehe. Just kidding. 

_**YOSH!! **_Let's start!!

_**Disclaimer: **_how many times should I repeat it? Well, I own nothing but my naughty mind, wild imagination regarding handsome anime bishies, my dusty personal computer, the songs I invented which I'm singing while typing and of course, that stupid smile while dreaming of Sasuke-kun. That's all. No more, no less… (but include the clothes I'm wearing while doing this…of course they're mine!!) 

WARNING: this is a SasuSaku combined with some one-shot moments from other boys from Naruto… if you easily get dizzy with a girl being loved by four boys at the same time, well, I'm saying you should beware in reading this!

* * *

**: Day 01 : four in one :**

**

* * *

**

A girl with pink locks tied in a single high pony is sitting on a bench in front of a big shopping mall. She has emerald green eyes that are staring longingly at the sheets of papers she's holding. Several of those were music sheets together with a letter.

_I'll meet you in front of the Konoha Central Plaza. Just wait for me there._

The girl sighed heavily. It's already three o'clock in the afternoon. "Mou… he's late… is he really coming?" She rested her chin on her right hand that was placed above her knee. 

3:30 PM

The pink-haired girl is still waiting, eating the ice cream she bought.

4:30 PM

Still, no one approached her except for some saleslady who offered her to buy their products. 

5:30 PM

She opened the letter again. She is quite sure that she read it right. March 28, in front of the Konoha Central plaza, 1 in the afternoon.

She sighed.

March 28… 

_My birthday._

They're about to meet again. The boy who she met at the recital five years ago. The boy promised to write her letters and send her his compositions. They kept in touch though they're separated from each other. 

Yes. He's her first love… 

…_and I think I still love him._

How she longed for this day to come? No words could explain how… but now, she's losing hope. Maybe he can't come anyway… it's already 5:45 in the evening and she's waiting there for hours. 

She slid the letter and the music sheets inside the envelope and stood up. She put her things inside her shoulder bag and bought out her comb to brush her hair. She looked at the ribbon she removed… that's the ribbon he gave her when they first met. She thought wearing it will be a great help for him to recognize her easily. She bluntly put the comb inside the bag.

She stood up and waited for a taxi to come. By the time one came, she hurriedly went inside when a strong wind blew that blustered her newly combed hair. She hurriedly closed the door and the taxi went. 

When she is about to get her wallet, she noticed that the ribbon is gone. 

"Anno… Mister, can we go back at the plaza?" 

When the car turned, there was a heavy traffic. "Miss, I think this traffic is really heavy. Are you in a hurry?" Sakura looked outside the car and saw people walking around. "I'll just walk from here…" she smiled and then paid the taxi driver.

While walking, she can hear people mumbling around like "A robber ran in the streets and the police shoot the criminal." or something like "A small child was hit by a car." 

A loud ambulance siren was heard as an ambulance passed her going on opposite direction as her. She didn't mind the accident but searched for her ribbon at the place where she waited. 

Thirty minutes passed but she hadn't found her ribbon yet. She is about to go home when a voice suddenly spoke. A shadow silhouette appeared in front of her. She lifted her gaze. 

"Is this what you're looking for?" the boy smiled. "It's a precious gift. Don't leave it anywhere you like." He kneeled in front of her and tied the ribbon on her hair. "You're cuter when you have a ribbon tied in your hair." 

"_You're cuter when you have a ribbon tied in your hair." _

The boy stood up. "Well then, let's meet some other time around." 

"Koi-kun!!" A girl from the other side of the crossing yelled, waving for the guy in front of her. He bowed at her for the last time, crossed the street then disappeared in the crowd with the girl—hands locked with each other. 

The pink-haired girl just sat there, looking at the crowd where the boy who tied the ribbon disappeared. She touched the ribbon on her hair. 

"Koi-kun…eh?" she whispered. Her bangs hiding her eyes as they shed tears. 

* * *

"Haruno Sakura, 16." A girl with black shaggy layered hair said. She has bloody red eyes and is wearing a black kimono with red obi tied tightly on her waist. 

"Che…" a boy with black hair tied on a pony yawned as he laid himself on the floor, eyes closed. Veins popped on the woman's temples.

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN SLEEP WHILE I'M GIVING YOU A MISSION?!" she started to kick the poor boy who is still lying on the floor. "AAAAAAHHH!! KURENAI-SENSEI!! SPARE ME!!" 

The door of the office suddenly opened. "OHAYO!!" a blonde boy greeted with a stupid grin while rushing inside the room with a pose.

"Naruto…" Kurenai stopped kicking the boy on the floor. "Eh? Shikamaru?" Naruto is referring on the poor boy who is now crawling towards the door… "Ju-just give Na-Naru…" His head then hit the floor and a white smoke with his face on it started to evaporate from his body. Kurenai went near Shikamaru and pulled the white smoke that seems to be his soul and pushed it back on his body. She then kicked him outside the office.

"What happened, Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Hmp. He's ignoring me again." The blonde boy laughed sheepishly "Just give me his mission since I finished my job already."

Kurenai just looked at Naruto. "No doubt, you're an elite Shinigami…" (Shinigami: Death God)

"I'll give you your mission now…" Kurenai has a serious look on her face. "This one might be your hardest mission…" She said. 

"Doushite?"

"The subject on your mission will die within 6 months." 

Naruto sat on a nearby couch. "That's quite early, sensei… don't you think we should watch her a month before she dies?"

Kurenai opened a book. "You know, this girl is said to be the 'one who will make heaven collide with earth, pulling out each wing of every angel and every winged creature she may live with.'"

Naruto closed his eyes. "I don't get it." 

"I don't get it as well—that's why you should watch that girl and make sure she'll die in time." Kurenai sat on her chair. "What's our business with that? The book said every angel… and we're not angels you know… that's heaven's business…"

Kurenai pointed Naruto's back. "But we have black wings."

* * *

Sakura is walking towards the same place she went two weeks ago. She still remember the pain she felt when she saw the boy she fell in love with and waited for all these years with another girl. 

She waited for him forever but when she saw him, he just tied the ribbon, smiled, then disappeared. Just like that. 

She stared at the place where they met a week ago. She is about to cry when the music sheets she's holding were blown by a strong breeze. She panicked and ran after the pieces of papers…

"Matte!!" She yelled as she continuously ran after the pages of the compositions her first love made. She recovered the pages except for one. She looked around and saw that it's still blown by the wind and landed on a nearby abandoned establishment. 

"Eh… how am I suppose to get in there?" she asked herself while looking at the high wall… of course, she can't find any entrance. 

* * *

"Kami-sama is bored…" a man in white dress said in front of many people who also wears white dresses. "He is the GOD and he is bored?" a cute girl with white eyes said. "Hinata, I'm not referring to HIM, I'm referring about _HER." _

"As in the Chief?" Another one asked. 

"Hai. She's bored. She wanted something to watch—" 

"What are we going to do then, Iruka-sensei?" Neji asked. "She wanted young trainees to guide a certain person." 

"EH?" all of them reacted. "So that's why we exists… we are to guard humans—we're called guardian angels anyway…" 

He looked at Neji. "Since you're the top angel of this class, I'll assign you this time."

* * *

She started to climb the high wall, her shoes were left on the ground. "Ehh… thi-this is ha…harder th-than I—" suddenly she slipped on the spot where she landed her foot making her out of balance. 

'_I'M GOING TO FALL!!'_

She shut her eyes closed, readying herself in whatever will come.

"_What's your name?" a boy asked her while sitting beside her, playing the piano. _

"_Sakura… Haruno Sakura."_

_He looked at her. The spotlight on his right side made her view of his face blurred. All she could see clearly were his fingers that gently hit the piano keys…_

_She swayed her head in rhythm of the tune he is playing… "Your songs are heart-warming…"_

"_Really?" She saw him smile. "You're the first one who was touched by my music…"_

"SHE'S GOING TO FALL!!" Naruto, who is watching on a nearby building flapped his black wings and flew towards her. "She will die six months from now… not today!!" he opened his arms, ready to catch her when a circle of light appeared on Sakura's side, there went through a boy in white clothes and white wings. 

Naruto held Sakura's legs and is going to hold her back when he stopped. 

Someone is holding her too. 

He glared at the guy. 

The boy glared at him too. 

White clothes.

Gold sandals.

Gold circlet.

Armor of heaven.

White wings. 

"I'm Hyuuga Neji. Her guardian angel." He said with a glare. "HmpF!" Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked at him. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the Shinigami assigned to her." 

Neji's turn to look at him. 

Black clothes.

Rugged style.

Spiky hair.

Black forehead protector tied on his arm.

Black sandals.

Katana.

Black wings.

"A shinigami, huh…" 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Both of them jerked when they heard someone scream. It's Sakura— "S-she can see us?!" Naruto panicked. "Tsk… just let her down!" Neji commanded then when both of them let her go, Sakura fell hard on the floor. 

She opened her eyes and looked around. "EH? My imagination?" she then walked around and looked for the missing page of the composition. 

"Huh!! We're saved!!" Naruto sighed. "Ehem…" Neji coughed intentionally. Naruto then saw that he's holding Neji's shoulder. 

"WAAAAAAAAAH!! MY HAND!! MY HAND!! IT WILL BURN INTO ASH!!" he flew around like a mad man. Neji just wiped his shoulder with a white handkerchief. "Don't worry, you're not a devil… you will not die just by having a contact with an angel…"

Sakura stopped in front of a pond. "It looks like a secret garden…" she whispered and picked up the last paper she's been chasing. 

She at on the edge of the pond and looked at the statue at the center. It's a little cupid with small wings, bow and arrow, and a halo.

She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. "I wish a cupid will help me find him again and tell him how much I love him…" 

She pulled scissors from her bag.

"Scissors?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. Neji just looked closely at Sakura. He then saw a black circle forming near the girl. A guy with bloody red hair passed through the hole. Neji's eyes widened upon seeing bat-like wings on the person's back. "A devil!!" he hissed as he opened his wings and flew towards Sakura. 

He drew out his sword and aimed for the devil beside her. 

_**Swoooooooooooosh…**_

"Eh? Is that a strong breeze that passed?" she asked as she tucked some strands of hair behind her ear. The devil quickly drew out his sword and smirked sinisterly at Neji. "You're so hot-headed, dude!" he said as he pushed himself away from the angel. 

"What are you trying to do?" he asked. "What will you do if I will say that I will whisper to her to commit suicide?" 

"Baka!! It isn't her time yet!!" Naruto exclaimed as he drew out his katana to attack the devil. "I'm Sasori… the devil assigned to her…" 

* * *

In a place in heaven, there is a lady watching a big screen, showing the happenings on earth, she maximized a certain screen. 

"Shizune…" she called. "I'm bored." She smirked. Shizune sweat dropped. "This is bad…" she mumbled. "Did you hear what the girl wished for?" 

"Hai. A cupid to help her." 

"Show me the souls with no temporary assignment."

"Hai." She handed her a folder with profiles. Tsunade, the superior angel chief and fate guardian scanned the pictures and profiles one by one until she stopped on a certain page. 

"Send him there."

"Hai."

* * *

Sakura started to cry while looking at the scissors and in a flash, she cut her hair short. The three winged creatures stopped fighting and looked at her. "I was about to tell her to wound herself but because the two of you are there, I failed." 

"Tsk!" Neji and Naruto flew back to her side while she's cutting her hair. "What happened to her?" Naruto asked Neji. "It's what they call broken-hearted… I guess" he shrugged. 

"I waited for you…" she whispered, tears flowing from her eyes…

"I loved you…" 

She finished cutting he hair so she threw the scissors on the pond "And I still love you!! I don't even know your name!! I want to meet you!!" she buried her face on her hands and cried.

"You should be careful next time…" a voice spoke.

She jerked and lifted her gaze. 

A while ago, she's alone there but now…

A guy sitting on the statue's feet is holding the scissors she threw. His legs were crossed. 

Black hair.

Black eyes.

White clothes.

Little white wings.

Bow and Arrow. 

"Hn."

"Who are you?" She asked. 

"EH? ANOTHER ONE?!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura then looked at the direction where the voice came from. Naruto then looked at her. "O…Oy… Ne-Neji… Don't you t-think she can see us?" He asked, not moving.

Sakura then looked at Neji… 

She saw a shadow nearby and looked above. She saw a bat-like creature with red hair. 

She then looked at the pond. 

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke…" He rolled his eyes. "A cupid to help you. Hn."

Sakura looked at each one of them… has wings and suddenly popped out from nowhere… even one of them knows how to fly… 

She suddenly felt dizzy… everything is moving in circles then… 

Black. 

She collapsed…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! SHE DIED!!" Naruto exclaimed as he flew towards her. "WHAT?!" Neji rushed towards Sakura and Naruto. "Nani…nani…nani…" he heard her say…

_**WHAPAAAAAAAAAAK! **_

"She just collapsed, BAKA!" he said angrily as he punched Naruto on the face…

"AAAAAAAHHHH!! AN ANGEL PUNCHED ME!! HE CALLED ME BAKA!! YOU"RE A FAKE!!" he started to cry like a child and started to roll on the floor. 

"Are you okay?" 

Naruto stopped crying and looked at the person who asked. It's the devil guy who they attacked a while ago… "Your nose is bleeding… here, use my handkerchief…" 

_**Spooooooooooosh!!**_

Naruto's nose bled harder…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! THE DEVIL!! THE DEVIL IS CONCERNED ABOUT ME!!" he exclaimed again. "Hn." Sasuke kicked Naruto and went near Sakura.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! HE SHOULD BE A LOVELY CUPID BUT WHAT?! HE'S LIKE A DEVIL!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" 

* * *

Shizune just stared at the screen with wide eyes… her eyes seemed to pop out from their sockets. "Anno…Tsunade-sama… anno…"

Tsunade looked at her.

"Don't you think there's a mistake?"

"What mistake?"

"The girl's guardian angel is some kinda… you know, a stern one… he should be…" Shizune then opened her wings "Are you alright, miss? I'm your guardian angel, ready to save you…" she said in a sexy manly voice.

Shizune scratched her head. "The devil is good looking and concerned towards others… he should be…" Shizune then put her hair on her face and acted like a zombie "I will kill everybody!! Ehehehe!! Bwahahaha!!" She transformed back to normal and "That… he should be something like that…"

She then pointed Naruto on the screen. "This one is a Shinigami. A death God should not be a stupid and cry baby like that...!" 

"Uhm.." Shizune looked at Tsunade. No Response. 

"And this!! This one!!" Shizune pointed Sasuke angrily. "I don't like him!! He's a cupid for crying out loud!! He should be sweet and charming but… but…"

"…but?"

"But all he knew is to say 'hn'!! Is he deaf of mute?!" 

Tsunade drank all of the sake inside the bottle… "I said I'm bored."

Shizune glared at her superior. "And you! You're an angel! A chief to be exact but you're an alcoholic!!" Tsunade just stared at the screen. "Let's see what will happen if four different winged creatures will guard one girl for different purposes…" she then chuckled. "But I have nothing to do with their personality problems!! Hahah.., this is definitely exciting!" 

"Exciting?!"

"So you're not bored now… huh… I wonder why they call you the God of Angels when you make fun of them…" 

"Exclude the Shinigami and the devil my dear… It's that Ero-senin's subordinates…" 

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly… "argh… I think I'm seeing things like…" she sat on her bed and saw the four of them sitting on four couches.

She slapped herself. "Okay… now I'm seeing an angel, a devil, and whatever the two are…" Naruto's eyes watered "AHH!! Sakura-chan doesn't know what I am!! I'm a Shinigami!!" he started crying again. 

"Hn." The boy beside Naruto rolled his eyes. 

"_I'm Uchiha Sasuke…"_

"_A cupid to help you. Hn."_

Naruto stood up and showed his back to her. Black wings popped out on it and the started to flap. "See this? These are Shinigami wings… Cool, isn't it?! Hehehe!!" 

Sakura's eyes went up again and a white smoke was evaporating… "AAHHH!!" Sasori rushed and pulled it back to her. 

Neji sweat-dropped. "She's out again…" 

* * *

**Notes: **oh well, that's for the first chapter of winged rumble… well, as you have read, it's going to be a great rumble, isn't it? If it sucked, just tell me… this one's experimental—and my first time to write something like this so just tell me. 

Hope you liked it.

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne, 

moO-chan


End file.
